I'm a Believer
by snmwordbender
Summary: "I just had no idea that all my ideas on love would be turned around, but now, well, I'm in love."  10 individual drabbles! Updated.


**Author's note: I was going through my Itunes and while listening thought, hey, I should write something to this. So hear are 10 individual drabbles! (Warning, slight Ron bashing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Believer<strong>

Draco's pov

I had learned that love just wasn't for me…not real love anyways. It just never worked for me. I was seemingly cursed to live a life of solitude. That offer seemed better than such a life bound to another person as my parents were. But then everything changed when I saw her again.

Yes, that Hermione Granger.

The mudblood and bookworm I had tormented as a child had grown into a stunning woman. Same unruly hair, same sharp eyes, but a much gentler demeanor. When she looked at me she did not see the outcast Malfoy, the spoiled child, or the Slytherin prince. She seemed to look at me as though that person had never existed as she greeted me. It was almost as though it was love at first sight. Granted it had been so many years ago since we had actually first seen each other but that was of little consequence because the people of our past would have never worked together. On the other hand, the people we had become might.

I'm hopeless; I know.

I had always thought that love was useless; it just hurt too much. All you would do is give and get nothing in return. My mother...always hoping to please my father, and back before Hogwarts he had returned such affections. I don't know when it changed but slowly but surely he became corrupt, lost in a world that was never meant to be. Love. That was what I had learned of love. I had told myself I did not need such a thing, but then she changed my mind.

She is Hermione Granger, anything she sets her mind to will be accomplished. And for some reason I seemed to be her next project. Whether it was from pity, or just a spur-of-the-moment decision that convinced her to talk to me I will never know, but forever be thankful. Before I knew I was wrapped around her little, ink stained, fingers.

I just had no idea that all my ideas on love would be turned around, but now, well, I'm in love. I guess I do believe in love now. It's hard to believe I ever even doubted that I would find love. So, I guess I'm a believer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot N' Cold<strong>

Hermione's pov

I was getting feed up with Draco; he changed his mind more than Lavender changed outfits! And that was a lot. He's never constant, always changing his decisions, never content with what's right before him. I can never tell with him. One minute he's ready to head out the door and next he can't leave my side.

I thought we were wonderful. The couple who had overcome such childishness as House rivalries because our love was so great. And I guess we use to be all-that. We always knew what the other was thinking, always knew how the other felt. He could always make me laugh when I thought I couldn't even smile. He'd hold me as though I was a precious treasure. But it all changed, I'm not sure what happened, but the chemistry between us just fizzled out. Gone as though it never was there in the first place.

One minute he's warm and sweet, and then cold and aloof. I can't take it anymore. But then every time we fight and break up, Merlin, the make up kiss is amazing.

But I'm tired of this roller coaster of emotions, and I want to get off. But how? It's just too much. Too much inconsistency. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I don't know what I'm going to do without him...

Draco Malfoy, forever up and down.

Or it seemed...

* * *

><p><strong>Leavin'<strong>

Draco's pov

I've been watching her for a long time now - not stalking! Just watching - and I just can't get over, or stop watching her. I know, she's the one I tormented and bullied and ya, da, da, da, da but she's just so bright. Like this light that beacons me to her. That sounds bloody ridiculous but its true.

I know she's with that stupid Weasel, but I've seen the way he treats her. Always making her cry. Making her upset. Forgetting about her. Acting as though she's not important one moment and then begging for her help the next.

I really just want to take her by the shoulders - maybe give her a good shake because really, she was smart enough that she should see what he was doing - and have her come away with me.

Even better, have her tell that stupid red headed git that she was leaving.

She knows me; she knows that when I promise something I stick to that promise. She knows I would take care of her.

So I really just want her to come to me. Tell him that's she got a new man. I could just imagine the way his face would turn as red as his hair when he discovered that new man was actually me. Oh yes, I would have to be there to see that.

She's so stressed out nowadays, either worried that she didn't please him, or being exasperated by his behavior, or just stressing because she doesn't know what to do with him. Its all his fault and I hate it. She deserves so much better, and I tell her that. In my own way, of course.

I just want to make her smile and hear her sing, she has a nice voice even if that stupid Weasel doesn't appreciate it. I've managed to hear her before. But even more than wanting her away from him, I want her to be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Standing Outside the Fire<strong>

Hermione's pov

We call them "cool" those people that don't ever risk love. Why we label such peole that are actually to scared of love cool is a mystery to me.

Then we call continue such ridiculous labeling and calling people "fools" who are actually brave enough to tempt the fires of love. Love is beautiful, wonderful, joyful, exciting, but at times painful. So these "fools" were amazingly brave to risk such a chance at being hurt. Then again, I can't help but feel a bit defensive about so called fools for so many Gryffindors are called fools at first for their acts of courage and only after have they succeed at their tasks is that foolishness called bravery.

Strong, ha, that's what we call the people who manage to get by on their own. If strength is meaning that you have to live the rest of your life alone then I would rather not be called strong for I never want such a sad fate.

And then there are the "weak," those who can't resist love and forsake it all. Weak, if that is what weak truly means than I believe that I am weak. I am weak to love, weak to its power. And I am by no means ashamed of such weakness as this.

I seriously wonder what is wrong with people and how they can have such misconceived notions of love.

Standing outside that fire - the fire that is there in all our hearts and that we call love - and just looking at it isn't enough. It doesn't work; love that is, if you aren't brave enough to actually embrace the fire, or perhaps foolish enough as some people claim.

Life is only just survived if you're standing outside that fire of love. Life without love, that is not life at all. I know this well, for I have experienced it with my husband. Both of us had to brave the fire and survived, triumphed even. Draco and I, well, we both learned this lesson of using such childish labels the hard way. But we know it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Livin' on a Prayer<strong>

Draco's Pov

It wasn't always the best of times for us, me and Hermione that is. We had to face a lot to be together. My family, her friends, our prejudice, our pride... Both us of we're having trouble but she would always say,

"We've just got to hold on. As long as we have each other, it doesn't matter."

And somehow, those words were always true. We always were able to push on and face the challenges before us, and I would always respond, "We're half way there."

She would give me a dazzling smile in return and I knew it was all worth it. She was worth any and ever challenge I had ever had to experience.

But sometimes, it was too hard on her. One time she wanted to run away, so overwhelmed by all we were facing and this time I was the one that was able to comfort her, taking her hand and telling her, "We'll make it."

She looked up at me and said with a laugh, "I guess we're living on a prayer."

I shrugged, "Maybe, but we're half way there."

I got that smile again, that beautiful smile. And she was right, we were living on a prayer, and together we would make it. Together would could make anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Naturally<strong>

Hermione's Pov

I could tell the way he expressed himself was always so natural. He didn't have to even try; everything just came to him. His intelligence, his charm, his wits, his smile, his dashing good looks...

It takes my breath away, every time I see him. How he's just so real. At times it almost seems overwhelming, other times I always reprimand myself for feeling such foolishness. When I was younger I had always believed myself to hate him, and perhaps at one point I did, but truly I was just too in awe of him and too proud to admit it, even to myself.

He's my thunder and I'm his lightning. We go together, sometimes clashing, but it just comes together. We compliment each other and support each other. One is not truly itself without the other.

I must say it can be pretty exciting too.

His energy is amazing; it moves me, that air about him, so confident and sure. He knows what he's doing, always certain and steady. He is my rock, my support, so self-assured in himself and his decisions.

He knows who he is, it makes me so proud and happy that I'm his, and he's mine. How this happened I will never truly know. What point in time was it that hatred ebbed away? When was it that love blossomed into life? When did that love become expressed through actions, smiles, and even words?

That time may be undefined, but nevertheless it occurred, and now I have found my other half. Blond to my brown, grey to my amber, brains to match my own, wit to challenge mine, his love to mine love.

Together we don't have to worry, we can work it out. I sometimes am overwhelmed, wondering if I'm enough for him and then he looks into my eyes with those grey eyes of his, holding a thunderstorm that always leaves me breathless, showing me the passion he feels...for me. And somehow, each time I fall a little more in love with him.

He's just so amazing. I can't say it enough. It just comes together so naturally. Like we're meant to be. No matter if we fight, it always works out. It's just how it's meant to be. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Lover, Lover<strong>

Draco's Pov

Hermione,

The truth, it hurts to say. I'm leaving because I can't stand it anymore. I'm giving up and never coming back.

The thought is like a physical pain, but beyond that there is hope that I will grow and become stronger. Stronger than I can ever be chained in the bonds of unrequited love.

But before I go, I will say, that I know you use to love me, but that was yesterday. Yesterday's yesterday. The yesterday of my memories...

You just don't treat me good anymore. It isn't working. So I'm going to split. I'm going to give myself the freedom I deserve. The chance at love again. The chance at a new start.

There was a time when you use to love me, when your eyes would shine just seeing me walk through the door, where you would sigh into my kisses, where your voice would become light when you realized I was on the other end of the phone, but now, you're just cold to me. I can't take, so I'm going to walk out the door. I'm going to leave and never return. For I know I am no longer wanted. That your embrace has no warmth, yours eyes have lost their light, and your kisses have lost their passion.

Love, I've been waiting for you almost every night, and it hurts so bad because you're just so mean to me now. Knowing that I am how, sitting by the phone in hopes that I may just be able to hear your voice, and yet you leave me alone in the darkness.

I know you use to love me in every way, but this was all in past.

Trust me, it hurts, but I suppose it's for the best.

You just don't treat me good anymore, so my lover, I'm leaving.

Once yours,

Draco

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

Hermione's Pov

We were young we when first met. I can close my eyes now, and I have a flash back to when we became friends.

I was on the balcony during a party there were all the pretty dresses and the music was playing, and there you were, walking towards me through the crowd. Your masked face up-tilted and searching, and then yours eyes met mine.

I didn't know you were the one man I couldn't have. The one that others could never imagine together. It was too late for others opinions anyways, I was already lost in you.

Harry and Ron had told you to back off, but I cried; I couldn't let you go. Not after I had just found you. Not after just realizing how much you meant to me, how my heart felt alive whenever I was with you.

I slipped away to see you, knowing that if we were caught we were dead. But I loved you. Even though everyone told me it was stupid, that it was _wrong._ And even though you were constantly told by my friends to leave me, you stayed. You somehow loved me, as I loved you.

I begged you not to go, not to leave. I wanted us to run away, I teased it was like a fairy tale that you could be my prince. In my eyes you had always been my prince. You smiled at me and kissed me.

Everyone was always telling me to stay away from you, and it confused me at times. Why did they not understand? I didn't care about your name, or your family, I only cared about you. Your thoughts, dreams, hopes, ideas...your heart. They could not see that though, did not allow themselves to see it. They are so foolish.

I waited for you, wondering if you ever going to come to me again. My faith was fading. Time passed and days blurred together. Endless nights I would stare up and the stars and the ever changing moon, wondering if you were looking to the heavens too.

And then I saw you again. It was as though you had never been gone. You took me into your arms and I felt whole in the way only you could make me feel. I begged you to save me; I didn't know what to think anymore, I only knew that I needed you. Then you were suddenly on your knee, a ring in your hand.

You asked for my hand, telling me that everything was okay now; even gotten Ron and Harry to agree somehow. It would all be okay now, you told me.

After I kissed you, you whispered in my ear, "It's a love story, baby just say yes."

And I did. I most certainly did.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Yours<strong>

Draco's Pov

You've done me in, and I feel it, truly and deeply. I've tried to beat, but you're just too good. Too good to resist, to good to refuse. My most pricate thoughts that used to be mine and mine alone and now unable to resist your.

So I decided to fight. If I was yours, I wanted you to be mine. I'm still giving my all. I can't give up, I can't give_ you_ up.

You with your rich laughter, small and secretive small, gleaming amber eyes. You with your unimaginable knowledge and skill. You with bravery so unbelievable at times it was more like a dream than reality.

You with your forgiveness. Forgiveness that allowed me to call you my friend. Even though I want ever so much more than that. How you cannot see it with those eyes that seem to pierce into my very core I will never know.

I won't take it anymore. This just can't wait. So I have to let you know that I'm yours. Though you may not know it that makes it no less true. Goodness I'm yours even if I didn't want to be at this point, which thankfully is not true.

Just open your mind, see it through my eyes. Let yourself see it! You are the brightest witch of her age, I know you have at least a notion of what I feel, I can only hope you come to realize that it is not just you imagination. That little notion you are starting to believe is painfully true.

Open up to me, and realize that I love you! I have loved you and I feel that there is no one else that I will love in such a way. Young though I may be, I have found the person that I wish to be with for the rest of my life.

I see it in your eyes sometimes though, as though you don't believe yourself to be good enough. But can't you realize it's everyone's right to love and be loved? If a person like me is able to love, than you that is my embodiment of goodness deserve such a right a thousand times more than myself.

There's no need to complicate it; this is our fate. I'm yours. Just come here love, don't worry anymore.

I've been spending too much time, trying to impress you. When I realized this I could only laugh, knowing I was being too vain in my efforts to impress you. So I'm just coming out and saying it, I'm yours. I know you've heard it before, and have doubted but believe me. I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Hearts<strong>

Hermione's Pov

I've never been the lucky kind of person. I've tended to always stumble around, never knowing where I am going. Different faces but all the same results. It seemed as though such a thing as love would never be granted to me. But then I seemed to stumble into something, quite literally to my embarrassment.

I had stumbled into him, his hands wrapping around me and steadying me. I looked up into his face and it was as though he were a new person. He did not look at me with hate and even irritation but rather amusement, grey eyes alight, lips slightly curled up at the corners, hair carelessly sweeping over his forehead. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

From then on we seemed to keep stumbling into one another, each time his arms would linger around me just a little longer until one day he kissed me, a kiss which I quickly returned. He asked me out after that. Needless to say, I agreed.

I now wake up feeling alive. I never knew I could be so happy. Just knowing that I have someone that cares for me, loves me even.

I guess some hearts have it easy and then there are some hearts that just get lucky sometimes.

I never thought that a person like him would love me. I never thought I would ever find someone, someone that makes me feel like this.

I guess my heart got lucky.

Even hearts like mine, it seems, get lucky sometimes. Yes, even people like me kind find this wonderful feeling.

Some hearts get all the right breaks, some have the stars on their side, some hearts have it easy, but then there are those that get lucky. Ever since I meet him, I know that I must be one of those lucky hearts.

Thank goodness for those lucky hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
